Pêle-mêle
by Hakukai
Summary: Cette "fiction" n'aura pour but que de regrouper tous mes textes n'excédant pas 1000 mots ! Il y aura vraiment de tout . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
1. Fureur

_Hello !_

 _Voici un petit projet qui n'a pas vraiment de but, sinon de laisser libre court à mon imagination ^^_

 _Il y aura de tout, mais jamais de textes qui excèdent 1000 mots ^^_

 _Voilà !_

 _Si vous avez des idées à proposer, vous pouvez ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits._

* * *

Grunlek bandait le bras d'un Shinddha tremblant de peur et de souffrance.

\- C'est fini maintenant, détends toi …, lui dit doucement l'ingénieur.

\- … Bob…

\- Tout va bien. Théo l'a maitrisé.

\- Il avait l'air … Inhumain. Il voulait vraiment nous tuer Grun.

\- Je sais … Mais tu sais, la fin de ce mois est particulière.

\- Normal …, souffla l'archer. C'est Halloween.

Ils se turent. Seul resta le crépitement du feu, dont les flammes faisaient danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les visages fatigués et tendus des deux héros regardant l'endroit dévasté par la fureur du démon.


	2. Désir

_Voici un drabble que j'avais posté sur Twitter pour une pauvre Tailor en manque de Ténoch XD_

 _J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si ambigüe ^^'_

 _Attention, **rating K+ !**_

 _Rien ne m'appartient !_

* * *

Un cri retentit dans la chambre du père de Balthazar, faisant apparaitre les crocs acérés d'Enoch.

Caressant sensuellement du bout de ses longs doigts la peau frissonnante se trouvant devant ses yeux démoniaques, il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre personne, la faisant trembler de peur :

\- Tu es … fascinant. Et tu n'es rien qu'à _moi_ maintenant _._

Dès leur première « rencontre », le démon majeur avait été charmé par l'aura entourant son désormais compagnon et, il avait décidé qu'il le voulait. Et rien ne se refusait à lui.

Pas même Théo.


	3. Petits moments

_C'est encore moi !_

 _Je reposte ici mon texte pour l'anniversaire de Seb ^^ (Parce que MIFANOUIE a DÉFONCÉ ma mise en page !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient !_

* * *

Joie, douceur et amour.

Telle était la petite enfance de Shinddha Kory avec sa famille aimante. Chaque jour était ponctué de rires, de tendresse et de jeux divers.

Malgré tout cela, il fuit de son chaleureux foyer pour une obscure raison et ne revint que beaucoup plus tard, après une longue errance qui lui avait couté sa vie humaine. Il ne trouva que des cendres froides et la mort.

Tombant à genoux devant les ruines de ses souvenirs heureux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues d'adolescent orphelin, il se fit la promesse de venger ses proches, peu importe le prix.

* * *

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc …

Un son apaisant comme une berceuse que chanterait une mère à son enfant pour le calmer. S'il se concentrait assez bien, il pouvait même fredonner une mélodie plus qu'agréable à l'oreille.

Allongé confortablement sur le toit de l'auberge que ses compagnons avaient choisi, les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'archer se laissait mouiller par les pleurs du ciel gris et bas d'automne. Détendu, un léger sourire de bien-être apparaissait sur ses lèvres cachées par le tissu humide de sa tunique.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Vraiment, Shin adorait la pluie.

* * *

Opposition entre bleu saphir et jaune or.

Affrontement entre deux volontés de fer.

Sourcils froncés pour l'un, crocs acérés et tachés de sang pour l'autre.

Théo poussa un soupir de lassitude, tandis que Balthazar riait gaiement et que Grunlek laissait un sourire amusé éclairer son visage.

\- Ils se battent _encore_ pour des broutilles !, râla le paladin.

\- Ca m'aurait énervé moi aussi, qu'elle me fasse ça !, s'exclama le mage hilare.

\- Mais ça va …, tempéra le Nain. Ce n'est qu'un lapin !

\- Mais c'était MA cible !, protesta Shin, l'arc en main.

* * *

\- … Et voilà mon histoire jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, dit Shinddha pour conclure son histoire.

Les trois autres aventuriers restèrent muets, digérant difficilement le passé sombre et torturé de leur cadet, qui paraissait si détaché et innocent à certains moments.

\- Pensons à autre chose !, annonça Bob pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- A quoi donc ?, grogna Théo, secoué.

\- Si j'ai bien suivi ce que notre petit Shin nous a dit … Aujourd'hui, c'eeeeeeeest …

\- C'est ?, s'interrogea Grunlek.

\- C'est son anniversaire pardi ! Allons fêter ça dans le lac qu'Eden a trouvé !


	4. Plaisanterie de mauvais gout

_Voilà un petit drabble qui m'est venu il n'y a pas longtemps. Je voulais le retravailler un peu avant de le poster ^^_

 _J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et vous changer, au moins un peu, les idées ^^_

 _Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient et que je ne suis pas payée !_

* * *

\- **CRETIN !** , hurla une voix bien connue.

Bob avait les bras croisés, boudeur, tandis que Grunlek étouffait un rire. Shinddha lui, était perché sur un arbre, en colère et apeuré.

\- Ca va pas de lui faire peur comme ça ?!, continua Théo.

\- Mais c'est drôle !, répliqua Balthazar. Et puis, c'est la période !

\- Mais pourquoi Shin ?, intervint le Nain. Tu sais bien qu'il déteste se faire réveiller …

\- Et puis, comment t'as trouvé l'temps de sculpter un masque dans une citrouille ?!, gronda le chevalier, qui tendait les bras vers un archer récalcitrant.


	5. Son

_Coucou ! (Intro nulle lol tavu)_

 _Me revoilà après un trèèèèèèèèèèèès long moment sans poster, faute à pas d'inspiration et le Bac qui me fait coucou au loin. Mais siiiiiiiiii, vous ne le voyez pas ? Pff, menteurs._

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrref ! Voici un petit drabble sorti de mon imagination à 1h30 du matin. On s'en fout._

 _Ah sinon, je vais m'atteler bientôt à l'épilogue d' Accident : bah uii, elle n'est pas finie. Il sortira peut-être pendant les vacances d'Avril !_

 _Voilà, j'ai tout dit ! Place à la lecture !_

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour mes écrits._**

* * *

Il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose avant de glisser au pays des songes, quand il ne dormait pas dans une auberge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait rassurant d'entendre ce son avant de se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, cet animal était souvent synonyme de mauvaises augures et ce, dans de nombreuses cultures. Mais il n'en avait que faire : il l'aimait et c'est tout.

Les yeux fixés vers le ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles brillantes, il patientait tranquillement, confortablement installé sur sa couchette.

Un hibou hulula dans la sombre et silencieuse forêt.

Shin s'endormit.


	6. Une autre partie ?

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Voici un petit texte que j'ai écrit ... Parce que l'idée me faisait rire, tout simplement. XD (Mais c'était plus drôle dans ma tête)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ C'est un UA Aventures. Si on cherche vraiment bien, on peut voir un très léger Shinthazar. **_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes qui datent beaucoup, désolée :  
_

 _Mina Jenkins:_ _Pas vrai ? ^^ J'imagnie bien Théo agir comme ça, au vu de son comportement envers Shin dans Aventures. C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai écrit ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, même si je doute que tu me suives encore ^^"  
_

 _Riorim_ _:_ _Je suis désolééééééééée. Mais j'ai eu mon Bac, merci les révisions XD Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ^^_

 _Je précise que rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni le jeu mentionné.  
_

* * *

-Raaah, nooon !, geignit plaintivement Balthazar, alias Bob, en laissant cogner lourdement sa tête contre le bureau dans un « BONG » assourdissant. Un rire discret se fit entendre suite à cela dans son casque rouge, le faisant grogner de dépit.

-J'ai encore gagné, chantonna l'auteur du pouffement, qui n'était autre que Shinddha.

\- Arrête de me chercher où je coupe la convo Skype immédiatement, le menaça faussement le perdant en gardant son crâne collé contre le bois dur.

Rien que pour le narguer, le Kory imita le bruit d'un baiser. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, cela fit niaisement sourire et cramoisir bêtement son ami qui releva la tête, dévoilant son visage rougi à la caméra.

-Je ne pensais pas que, même après de très nombreuses parties tu n'arriverais pas à avoir un bon niveau à Osu! ..., reprit Shin, amusé en découvrant l'état de son camarade de jeu.

\- Grmblblbl …, 'répondit' Bob adorablement en faisant une grimace.

-Mais oui, mais oui … Une autre partie ?, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.


	7. Leçon

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je vous livre un texte sans prétention, ni scénario particulièrement développé ... A vrai dire, je ne l'aime pas. Il n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt.**

 **CEPENDANT ! J'ai quelques écrits presque prêts, qui attendent dans mon ordi, dont un sur ... Sherlock ! Toutes mes fics sont des songfics, 'malheureusement'. Il n'y a que ça qui m'inspire en ce moment ...**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 _ **Shinddha et Balthazar ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Il appuya brutalement sur le frein de la voiture, stressé et furieux. Derrière lui, un klaxon retentit, faisant grommeler le conducteur novice, qui était presque au bord des larmes. Son ami, qui lui avait crié de « faire attention à son environnement, merde ! », s'était également énervé. D'une voix tendue, il lui demanda de refaire avancer la voiture à une vitesse normale et d'aller se garer sur un parking vide situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

En soufflant, Shinddha, car c'était lui, obtempéra et, une nouvelle dispute éclata à cause de sa difficulté à se positionner convenablement entre les marquages blancs au sol.

\- Recule et tourne le volant !, grogna Balthazar. MAIS NON, DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ !

\- Pas la peine de hurler, ça va !, répliqua agressivement le Kory en rectifiant sa trajectoire d'un mouvement vif.

Après quelques minutes de bataille, le véhicule fut enfin placé correctement au grand soulagement des deux personnes de l'habitacle. Le débutant coupa le moteur, tandis que son compagnon sortait sans un mot pour aller chercher de quoi leur remplir l'estomac.

Le jeune homme resté dans la voiture déboucla sa ceinture nerveusement et alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager. _Hors de question que je fasse le trajet du retour !_ , se dit-il en son fort intérieur, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixe.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Balthazar revint avec deux cafés et des viennoiseries. Il entra dans le véhicule et tendit la nourriture à son ami avec un sourire plus détendu.

\- J'aurais du commencer par des routes plus faciles. Désolé Shin, c'est de ma faute.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête en prenant ce que lui offrait Bob, lui rendant faiblement son sourire.

\- C'est de ma faute aussi. J'étais trop tendu, je me suis énervé trop vite.

-Je vais conduire jusque chez toi, annonça son compagnon avant de mordre dans son croissant.

Soulagé, Shinddha se cala contre la portière en buvant avec précaution son liquide chaud, les yeux fermés.

* * *

 **A bientôt !  
**


End file.
